


Dreams

by Aoirohi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoirohi/pseuds/Aoirohi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between visions and dreams can be dangerously thin. Sometimes, terrifyingly so. (Spoilers for events in The Vault)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Since young, you have always had terrifyingly vivid dreams—nightmares, really—and this one was no different.

_You have just joined Haurchefant, Ser Aymeric, and Estinien in the doorway of some grand bridge. Aymeric is badly hurt and Estinien’s armour is stained a bright red instead of its pristine black. After a quick moment you realize it’s blood that colours his armour._

_What is going on?_

_But you don’t have time to make sense of any of it, because Aymeric begins speaking, pleading with someone who you can’t see. When you turn to look, the figure is a blur, unclear. Yet somehow your heart clenches in realization and pain. You feel your body look to Aymeric, feel your expression fall into one of sympathy, and then anger as you shift your vengeful gaze back to the tall blur at the end of the bridge._

_Who is that?_

_A shift and clink of metal at your side captures your attention and you turn to look. It’s Haurchefant and he has his shield and sword ready at his side. His lips curve in a small smile as he nods at you, wordlessly asking if you are ready._

_You nod and unsheathe your weapons, your daggers clutched comfortably in your hands, and eyes set on the prize—the kill._

_In the next moment you are both running forward when a flash of bright light catches your attention, but by then it’s too late._

_Time slows and all you can hear is the loud pounding of your heart, the rush of blood as fear paralyzes you where you stand. The warning he yells falls on deaf ears as you see him leap in front of you, his tall figure noble and defensive—the image of a true knight._

_The world seemingly stands still for several heartbeats until there is a resounding crack. You cannot tell if it was the sound of your heart or his shield—you distantly think it’s both as you regain control of your body and lunge forward._

_It’s too late._

_You watch in horror as the spear pierces both the shield and flesh. Blood spurts forth from his mouth, and the momentum sends him flying backwards._

_You cry out his name and fall at his side, weeping._

_He can’t go! He can’t do this! Why did he do that?! Your emotions are a whirl and you can’t decipher one feeling from the other. There is a storm growing inside you and all you can do is tightly grasp his hand as he reaches weakly for you._

_No, no, no, no. It was never meant to be like this!_

_He murmurs words to you that you can’t hear, deep in your grief as you are, and you watch as the light leaves his beautiful ice blue eyes before falling shut forever._

_You’re sobbing, your body trembling with the force of your cries, and there is tension and anger. So much anger. You feel as though your body could burst with it._

_Aymeric is yelling your name, and you vaguely hear him barking orders at Estinien to restrain you._

_Don’t you dare! You try to fend them off, but they are much bigger than you are, and even injured Aymeric is still formidable._

“Please my love, stop! You are hurting yourself!” 

His voice pierces your subconscious, louder than any wake-up call you’ve had, shattering the nightmare you’ve just seen. Your eyes snap open but they don’t focus on anything yet, and you struggle to ground yourself in reality. 

The first thing you notice is that large hands are gently but firmly pinning yours on either side of you to the bed, and your legs which are tangled within the bed sheets, are pinned beneath someone else’s. 

Your chest heaves with exertion and you shift your gaze until you are looking into familiar eyes. 

He whispers your name carefully, eyes searching yours, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

You take in a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering shut in relief. It was just a dream, you whisper, as tears fall from your eyes. 

It was just a dream. 

This is your mantra in the next few hours till dawn, and despite how warm he is next to you, the gripping chill of fear inside you never leaves. 

You are not comforted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, I was inspired by the many authors on here who write the most amazing Haurchefant stories and so I'd like to dedicate this story to this community who is extremely supportive and kind, and all sorts of wonderful. If it weren’t for the kind and accepting community that you are, I don’t think I’d have found the courage to post this. So thank you. I sincerely hope it was worth the read!


End file.
